


You Made Me A Believer

by Viviena



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Episode Ignis, Jealousy, Lunafreya lives, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ravus is not a dick, Slow Burn, but better, even if it looks that way, higher rating for the last chapter, ish, smallest possible Gladnis in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: Noctis and Luna both survived and got their happy ending, but what does it mean and where does it leave their closest people?Or the self indulgent fix it for these two I couldn't stop thinking about since the promo of Episode Ignis came out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the resolution came something like this: Ignis and Ravus did gang up on Nifs and came just on time. Ravus saved Luna from being stabbed by Ardyn, while Ignis was helping Noctis. Luna gave Noctis the ring and they banished Ardyn together. Probably not for good but lets count it as a win so far.

They wanted to postpone the wedding, with Insomnia still mostly in ruin and all. But it was the people who almost demanded it to happen the sooner the better. After so many deaths and destruction, celebration was something direly needed, for everything to start making sense, to feel like there was a completion worth suffering for. 

But then again, there were issues that couldn’t be postponed that far. The fate of Ravus Nox Fleuret was arguably the most pressing one. In the eyes of many he was a traitor who collaborated with the enemy and was leading Niflheim’s army after the disappearance of general Glauca. Others disputed that he had saved princess Luna ever the favorite of the common people and prince Noctis both, giving them the chance to win in the end. To do so he risked everything and obviously opposed his previous masters. It was a discussion getting more heated every day and eventually even the new Council insisted on dealing with the matter one way or another, meaning that they wanted a trial and wanted it soon. 

So it was announced and the night before the event, Ignis found himself in an unlikely position, defending the said person against Noct and Gladio and their absolutely justified ire. 

“You might consider lady Lunafreya’s feelings,” Ignis said, sure that she was also asking Noct for a lenient verdict in private. “Her brother’s death doesn’t make for a good wedding gift, I’m sure you realize.” 

“Well _he_ surely didn’t bother with her feelings while choosing a side,” Gladio muttered. 

Noctis was facing neither of them, standing by the window with his hands crossed and a sullen expression on his face.

“I’m not saying that the man is without fault,” Ignis said and sighed, feeling very tired of this circular argument, surely not fueled at all by Gladio’s humiliation as a fighter that one time on a military base. “But from a strategic point of view he is a valuable ally. Now that the emperor and chancellor are both gone he is basically a head of state, two states even, of Niflheim by his rank and of Tenebrae by birth. It’s a rare chance of forging a true alliance between our nations.”

“The last time he came here with peace, my father died, the capital was invaded and he tried to steal the Ring of Lucii,” Noctis said unfolding his arms and clenching his fists.

“We both know whose plan was that,” Ignis said calmly. “And Ravus did loose his arm for the foolish actions even if they were made to protect lady Lunafreya.” 

“Or so he says,” Gladio grumbled but without real heat behind it. If one thing about Ravus Nox Fleuret was not questioned it was his absolute devotion to his sister. 

“Besides,” Ignis said slowly, not sure if it was a topic worth bringing up but it was too late to reconsider so he could as well just go for it. “The last time you came to his home with peace, much of the same has happened.” 

The outburst that he was afraid might follow wasn’t there but the absolute silence might have been actually worse. 

“It’s your decision, Your Highness,” Ignis said calmly, trying to glide over that jarring quietness, thinking for a second that he needed to actually start calling Noctis His Majesty instead. “And I’ll support it regardless of what it is.”

“Thanks, Iggy.”

They were all right after all. Ignis let out a breath he was not aware he was holding. 

***

Gladio was standing there with not just proud but straight up smug expression. 

"I keep thinking that he doesn't listen just to find out later that he does." Ignis whispered to him. 

Gladio preened even more at that. He might not be fond of Ravus or the fact that Ignis was protecting him but whenever Noctis behaved regally and dignified he got all mushy inside. And Noctis was all that and more, sitting on the throne of his ancestors in ceremonial attire, carefully directing the trial the way that would inevitably end in favor of a man standing proudly beneath him. 

Ravus Nox Fleuret was expecting the worse that much was clear from his expression. He wasn’t wearing any weapons excluding his arm and there were suggestions from a Council gallery to strip him of that too. They fizzled out under the pale stare of a not yet convicted one, probably reminded of the fact that the last time he stood in this room not a single Council member survived. 

Still, he clearly expected worse and wasn’t looking neither at Noctis, sitting high above him, nor lady Lunafreya at her fiancé’s right hand. Ravus was standing impassive and frozen like a statue, with no reaction to the harshest accusations or even most ardent defense. At least until it was finally the end and Noctis stood up to deliver his verdict, because after his first words Ravus looked up so quickly he might have got a whiplash. 

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, I acknowledge the faults of Lucis to your country and your family. We were not strong enough to protect Tenebrae when you extended us your hospitality. Neither did we sufficiently protect the Oracle in the years that followed. Any faults during recent events can't be taken out of the context of years of abuse you and your people have suffered from Niflheim preceding them. Therefore…” 

Ignis looked away from Noctis, afraid of how emotional he was getting. It was clear for him from the very beginning how this was bound to end. The same couldn’t be said for Ravus who stared in total incomprehension first at Noctis and then at Lunafreya who was smiling supportively at him. 

"He is going to surprise you more in the future," Gladio said quietly. Or tried at least, Gladio didn’t do quiet very well. 

"I'm not overly fond of surprises."

"I mean the good ones! You raised him well," Gladio teased. Ignis refused to be baited. 

"You mean _we_ did?" he said with a slight smile. There was a loud discussion going on in the gallery but neither of them doubted Noct’s ability to stir it his way. He was a great leader when he dedicated himself to the task after all. They did raise him well. After a pause Ignis had to ask:

"Are you angry with me?"

Gladio did not answer right away. 

"I'm not angry, just disappointed," he said in a clear parody on the way Ignis usually answered the same question from Noctis. 

Ignis tensed all over. 

"I didn't mean it, sorry. I was sitting on that one for a long time," Gladio huffed but got serious, still observing the proceedings slowly turning to an end. "I'm not exactly happy about any of this, he was one of those who attacked this very room where my father died and king Regis... I can't forgive that now and not sure that I would ever. But he claims he made it for his little sister and I'm inclined to believe that. And that’s something I can understand. There is little I won't do to protect Iris. I'm not into him becoming a ruler of Niflheim either but I understand the reasoning behind your arguments and I agree with it. Its not your fault that situation is shitty. So no, I'm not angry. Not at you."

Ignis felt so much relief and sorrow and gratitude towards his friend at that moment. He could only say with a shadow of his usual composure: 

"Good." 

It was inadequate but anything was, really. 

They both turned their attention back to the spectacle just in time to hear Noctis grant Ravus Nox Fleuret his absolute royal pardon and see the man walk away from the throne room so fast he might be as well running from the fate worse than death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was upon them in no time at all. It was an organizational nightmare and left no time for worry about anything else but the flowers and the dress and the choice of venue because Caelum Via could not be repaired on time. Ignis was personally overseeing the preparations and probably against his better judgment also baking the wedding cake. It resulted in him going the last two days without sleep, sustained only by unhealthy amounts of ebony. 

He couldn’t help it. The very reason he took up baking once was to cheer up Noctis after his disastrous trip to Tenebrae. It took him years of trying to figure out that recipe to replicate a particular pastry Noct enjoyed and he was sure he got it right this time. Ignis actually cornered lady Lunafreya and interrogated her on the exact baking procedures of her nation and when it proved hardly productive went as far as to ask the mysterious Gentiana. Surprisingly or not she was well aware of not only general techniques but also the specific recipe he was after. It felt a little bit like a defeat to go and ask for it, when he wanted to develop the thing on his own but after he finally figured out that by flaky Noct actually meant crusty and he was going in the totally wrong direction this whole time, it made the shameful capitulation kind of worth it. 

The pastry didn’t translate well into wedding cake proportions but Ignis was nothing if not a dedicated man. 

He had to miss the tail end of the ceremony to ensure the cake deposition and other last minute preparations were in order but it seemed that for once everything went exactly as planned.  
Ignis adjusted the position of a blue roses garland that extra inch to the side that probably didn’t make much difference to anyone but him. 

“Does he not have servants to deal with this so that his personal advisor must?” 

Ignis turned around and there was Ravus, scowling and morose and yet somehow fitting with his intricate white frock and ethereal looks. He must have skipped the end of the ceremony too, since he was there at Lunafreya’s side at the beginning. 

“I volunteered to see that everything goes well on a wedding of a dear friend,” Ignis explained calmly, turning back to the flowers but there was nothing to correct, they were in a perfect position already. 

“The king has no friends, only subjects,” Ravus snapped and Ignis suppressed a sigh. The man was still clearly shaken from the trial even though it happened almost a week ago. 

“Speaking from a personal experience I presume?”

“I’m not a king,” Ravus said taken aback. 

“Yet,” Ignis looked at him and tried to see the future of their countries that he was now partly responsible for. All he saw was a bitter and confused man, younger than he tried to appear to the world. Was it a good call, the best council he could give to Noct? Only time could tell. “As far as I know, you will be crowned as soon as Tenebrae is proclaimed a kingdom once again. Or is it going to be the emperor of Niflheim?”

“No. I’m not becoming that,” Ravus said with his voice bordering on revulsion. 

“Good. If not friends I hope you would consider allies,” Ignis smiled politely but it seemed to irritate the man even more. 

“Does everything you say serve the only purpose of helping Noctis?” 

The phrasing puzzled Ignis.

“Well yes. I am his advisor after all.” 

“You don’t have your own opinions or will you not share them if they won’t strengthen his positions in any unrelated conversation?” Ravus demanded in a way that was much more fastidious than Ignis thought to be reasonable. 

“It’s hardly unrelated,” Ignis placated, though his patience was running low. He needed more ebony if this prickly guy was getting on his nerves, usually he could stand even all three of his idiot friends with no problem and for prolonged periods of time. “We were talking about royal succession and how the best path for both of you is in alliance. That is my opinion and this wedding is supporting it as well. You are here, aren’t you?” 

“Not for him and not because I approve. Lunafreya is… I want her happiness even if this is what it takes. I just don’t understand what did he do to deserve such loyalty, that self-centered brat.” 

“Saving the world is not enough?” 

“If not for you, he would be useless in Altissia. Couldn’t even protect her!” 

“That’s not true.”

“It is and you know it. We both were there and witnessed it. He is nothing without his so called friends.”

“Well he does have them.” 

He didn’t mean it as a jab but considering how their conversation started it probably felt like it. Ignis cleared his throat and stepped away with a curt nod. 

“If you excuse me, there are matters that demand my attention before the reception starts.” 

***

Ignis observed the guests slowly drifting around the ballroom from the lavish buffet tables to multicolored cocktail assortments, taking short breaks at the alcove with a small orchestra all the while talking and laughing and cooing at the newlyweds in the center of it all, still accepting countless congratulations after their first dance was finished. 

They have already cut the cake and Ignis got the stunned and delighted reaction from Noct he was waiting for such a long time. 

It was going as smoothly as possible and he could finally relax and enjoy the day for what it was. And it was the day his friend, but also the boy that was under his care for many years, got married and became a king. It was the day Ignis was preparing him for the majority of both their lives and it felt surreal to have it actually happen. He felt like there was still so much he must teach and explain to Noctis but from this day onwards his guidance would be only an optional complimentary to the decisions of a monarch. It wasn’t like he ordered Noctis around before, if there was a power in the world strong enough to make him eat his vegetables or wake up on time, Ignis certainly didn’t wield it. And he undoubtedly was always treating the prince with the outmost respect. That being said, he always felt like a more responsible adult party allowing the mayhem to go on not because he couldn’t stop it but because he chose not to. It wasn’t his call from now on. It was liberating and terrifying at once. 

“I don’t remember any other day when he smiled as much. Not after we left Insomnia for sure,” Gladio said, coming closer to stand by his side among the columns circling the ballroom. 

“Indeed,” Ignis nodded. But couldn’t help adding. “He looks so very young in that suit.” 

“They grow up too fast,” Gladio snorted. Ignis chuckled and softly elbowed him in the ribs. Gladio wasn’t smiling much during the end of their trip either. Not genuinely at least. It was nice to see that change. 

“You missed out on one important part with his tutelage,” Gladio said with a smirk.

“Oh really?” 

“Yes. The whole what to do in the bedroom part. But no worries, I got you covered,” Gladio said wiggling his eyebrows as a disgusting human being he sometimes was.

“You didn’t!”

“Of course I did! Noctis is a grown ass man. If they want to hold hands and gossip the whole night they can but I wasn’t about to let him embarrass himself if they wanted more.” 

Ignis fought off the flush trying to claim his face. He did have the birds and the bees talk with Noctis when he entered middle school, there was his own sexual orientation complicating the explanation even further and in short, neither of them finished that conversation with their dignity intact. It was one of the rare subjects in which Ignis couldn’t choose between parental and friendly approach because they differed so much.

“I’m sure he would have figured something out.” 

“Sure thing. But I could share some special moves you know,” Gladio grinned wolfishly and Ignis couldn’t help but snicker at that. 

“It may come as a surprise to you but not everyone has a libido of a heated catoblepas during mating season.”

“Look who’s talking, I clearly remember how in Uni you…”

There was a polite cough from behind them and turning around Ignis was rapidly overcome with a rare for him type of horror of possibly committing a grievous social faux pas. There stood Ravus Nox Fleuret with an extremely awkward look on his face and two flutes of champagne in his hands. 

Ignis could only pray to astrals that he wasn’t there in time to hear them discussing his little sister’s possible sex life. Seeing that he attacked neither of them so far was probably a good sign. Still all three of them suffered through one really elongated pause before Ravus cleared his throat again and made a step closer. 

“I didn’t mean to impose,” he said staring at the small space between them and possibly deciding to ignore Gladio’s existence altogether as he addressed his next words specifically to Ignis. “I just wanted to apologize. My scorn earlier was misplaced and undeserved.”

With that he actually offered Ignis one of the flutes. Only extensive diplomatic training allowed Ignis to calmly take the glass and keep his brows from shooting up, same couldn’t be said for Gladio who gawked at the man like he just sprouted horns. 

“I harbor no hard feelings, it was a strenuous time for all of us,” Ignis said, smiling formally and taking a sip. He was worried that their little dialog could have a bad influence on the future political climate and was relieved to realize it wasn’t so. 

“Why aren’t you two suddenly friendly,” Gladio said lightly. 

“It is not concern of yours,” Ravus finally acknowledged him with a sneer. Though he looked strangely flustered and shot a few quick glances between them as if afraid to be corrected on that statement. 

“We did have quite a time in Altissia,” Ignis said and shot his friend a warning scowl. It was not a time to become antagonistic again. 

“Yes. I do believe you were there in the end. After Mr.Scientia and I did all the actual job of saving them,” Ravus looked at the center of the ballroom and even though his words were full of venom for a second he looked almost content. 

“Please, call me Ignis.”

“Then oblige me too,” Ravus said a bit smug as if the whole point of this exchange was to make Ignis call him by his name. Which was weird but Ignis supposed it could have stemmed from their talk about him becoming a monarch soon. Maybe he wasn’t looking forward to all the formalities it entailed, though as a formal prince he must have been used to it. 

Miraculously Gladio left the remark about not being on the battlefield on time slip without an outburst. 

“I am grateful for you protecting the people I care about,” Gladio said seriously instead, making Ignis almost choke on his champagne from the surprise, wrapping a hand around his shoulders and nodding in the general direction of Noctis in the crowd. 

Ignis looked incredulously at Gladio touched by his concern but he was engaged in some silent staring contest with Ravus who eventually nodded with a sour face. 

As if sensing his bewilderment, Gladio squeezed his shoulder before taking a step back with a smile and that special look he got when he was figuring someone out. For all his crudeness and brashness he had much better instincts about everything concerning emotions. Ignis was a creature of logic and often found that chaos filling human’s hearts was not easy to analyze and therefore for him to grasp. He had no idea what just happened except that it contained a fair share of posturing from both sides. 

They were in danger of falling into another awkward silence but there was a loud burst of laughter and all of them turned to look at Noctis and Lunafreya posing in truly ridiculous undignified manner with Prompto bouncing in circles around them with his camera flashing without rest urging them on. 

Ignis shook his head but even he got a wave of fondness observing the couple doing the traditional dancing tilt but Noctis being the one tilted instead of Luna and Prompto giggling hysterically, snapping pictures without a pause. 

At some point Noctis looked their way and waved at them with a delight Ignis haven’t seen in him since childhood. He waved back because of course he did. 

“He is around a lot, that boy,” Ravus said with disapproval. And since it was an actual wedding, Ignis concluded that he must be resigned to see more Noctis around Lunafreya and probably meant Prompto.

“Prompto? Sure, he is Noct’s best friend.”

Ignis really hoped that Ravus won’t get into the whole the king can’t have friends spiel again.

“And you trust him?” 

“That kid would die for Noct if needed,” Gladio said half-appreciative half-exasperated. 

“We took him on the journey and he proved to be indispensable marksman,” Ignis nodded. Prompto has become so much more than that in those often-disheartening days with his smiles and jokes and infinite kindness shared without reserve.

“Of course he did,” Ravus muttered.

“What’s your problem?” Gladio asked actually taking offence the first time. “He never did one thing to deserve such attitude.” 

“Maybe he didn’t. Maybe you trust him with your wonder boy but now he is going to be close to Luna and I don’t like it. His origins are enough of a reason.” 

“What did you just say?” Gladio made a step closer to Ravus not yet engaging in a fight but definitely ready for it. “So if he is not some fancy pancy noble who can name ten generations of ancestors born with a silver spoon in their asses he is not good enough to associate with?” 

Ignis looked at people close enough to them to hear the elevated voices, they were staring and starting to whisper. He wanted to hush the argument but in all honesty he was also getting pissed on Prompto’s behalf. 

“That’s not at all what I’m talking about,” Ravus said genuinely confused. He looked in turns at both of them with narrowed eyes and let out a bewildered huff. “You don’t know, do you?” 

“What?” Ignis asked somehow feeling he is not going to like the answer.

“He is an MT. Well, was made to become one.” 

Ignis had no chance to answer such a nonsensical accusation because there was a loud crash of a breaking glass. Behind them there were Noctis with Lunafreya with a same stunned expression on their faces probably attracted by the whispers of the crowd. 

Prompto stood behind them in the circle of glass shreds and a puddle from a few glasses he was probably holding before they got in a hearing range. His face was full of such anguish it might as well have been his heart lying shattered on the floor.

With a whimper he turned back and dashed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit melodramatic but look at the all the fucks I'm not giving. Also I've changed the number of chapters because it's going slower than I've anticipated. x))

"I'll get him," Gladio shouted starting in the same direction. "Small conference room in five minutes!" 

Everyone else stood there for a moment. 

"Ravus, that was not a very nice thing to say," Lunafreya said with a mild reprieve. Speaking of understatement. 

"It's the truth. How was I supposed to know they were so ignorant about the person they considered a friend?" 

"Prompto is my friend!" Noctis said heatedly. 

"But Noct," Ignis started not sure how he planned to finish that. 

"No, I don't care," his voice was getting stronger with every word. He nodded decisively a few times. "It doesn't matter. Prompto never treated me differently because of my origins why should I do that to him?"

Ignis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose under the glasses. Not enough ebony, not nearly enough. 

"Perhaps it's best if we relocate this to the conference room."

"I would stay here to not complicate matters further," Ravus said in what Ignis thought was an honest attempt at civility. But it was admittedly a bit late for that. 

"No, you," Noctis pointed a finger at Ravus, which looked almost comical, because he wasn't even at the shoulder level for the man. "Are coming with us. We need all the information we can get to solve this," Noctis said and started for the nearest entrance apparently sure that they'll follow. 

Ignis felt an untimely swell of pride. 

Ravus did follow without another word. Luna put a hand on his forearm but he shook it off without looking at her. 

The walk wasn’t that long; it was probably best that the celebration was held in the Citadel. It would have been significantly more difficult to corner Prompto in some random location they knew no layout of; he was pretty agile after all. Ignis contemplated what were they about to do if the chase was unsuccessful but it turned out he needn't worry. 

Both of them were there in the small conference room, which wasn’t that small actually. It was the place for less formal meetings of the Royal Council with a long oval table cluttered with all kinds of stationery supplies and dark leather furniture around it. Prompto sat slumped in a chair pulled away from the table, gazing at the floor with red puffy eyes. Gladio stood right behind him with a hand on his shoulder, either in a sign of support or to keep him from bolting or maybe both. 

When their little procession entered the room Prompto stood up jerkily like a pupped guided by tangled threads. 

There was a moment of indecision and before anyone could react Prompto grabbed what seemed to be a postal knife from the stationary on the table and brought is to his own palm.

“I’m human, I swear I am!” he cried out and was probably trying to prove it by cutting his hand but before he had a chance to inflict real damage or say another word Noctis was already hugging him. The knife fell to the ground and it was somehow especially pathetic that Prompto didn’t know that those things were not sharp enough for anything so dramatic. Ignis bowed down and took it away anyways just in case. 

"I don't care. It doesn't matter," Noctis repeated again and again until Prompto took a shaky breath and looked up. You had to be absolutely soulless to not try comforting him. 

"It doesn't matter," Ignis confirmed and Prompto truly broke down. 

“I’m sorry,” he bowled, crouching to the floor, tugging Noct, who refused to let him go, with him. “I’m so sorry, I was going to tell you guys. But I couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

Their repeated assurances helped but also couldn’t stop and maybe even fueled his crying until Lunafreya hugged him too, whispering something into his ear. And maybe it was a soothing presence of the Oracle or just her really tight embrace but eventually Prompto hushed down to just a hiccup every couple of breaths. 

Ignis exchanged the look with Gladio who had a small smile on otherwise serious face. So it was going to be ok. Ignis used to trust his opinion in emotional matters. 

Then he turned away and looked at Ravus who was deadly silent through the entire scene. He had a blank unreadable expression staring at the three people still hugging on the floor. It was the same one he got during the trial. 

Eventually all of them ended in the chairs sitting in a parody of a meeting at the table and Ignis felt some comfort from the fake formality of the setting. 

"It's a sensitive issue right now but I think we require some explanation,” Ignis said in a softest way he could. “Prompto?"

Prompto twitched but got a series of reassuring nods and smiles and produced an uncertain smile of his own. 

"Yeah. I don't actually know much. I've known since childhood that I was adopted and came from Niflheim, mom and dad wasn't hiding it. I mean this is hard to explain otherwise." 

Prompto slowly tugged up the sleeve of his dress suit to reveal a wide leather bracelet still covering his arm that took some time to take off, since he had to work with his left hand. Underneath it was a barcode the ink stark on his pale skin like a brand. 

There was something inherently wrong with having a person marked that way. 

"I always, always wanted to tell someone but it was dangerous because I would be treated as a spy or maybe even be killed,” Prompto said and there was a ring of a learned conviction to those words. He put his sleeve back in order and kept his left hand clasped over the place with a barcode. “My parents never told me this directly but I've pieced it out over the years from things that I overheard, that they were scientists from Lucis on a mission in Niflheim or something and came over me in the lab where someone did experiments on babies. And they saved me even though it was against the rules. But also yeah, they had no idea what to do with a child and got stuck with me because if they reported taking something, they could loose their jobs. So there I was. They tried I guess, I can’t tell they were ever cruel to me but yeah not the parental type. Aside from that time when I was very little and they were having all those tests to see if I was useful for their research, and it turned out that I wasn’t really, they stopped trying.”

“Experiments?” Noctis asked alarmed. Prompto blinked up at him. 

“Ugh, not the bad ones!” he clarified hastily. “Just you know, blood samples, check ups. I didn’t mind! It was actually kinda nice to have all their attention for a day or two. I was probably more disappointed than them, when it looked like I was just a normal human even if artificially created. But I couldn’t tell anyone. I swear I wanted many times and even tried too but you guys accepted me and all I could think was what if…” 

Prompto trailed off and made a visible effort to take himself under control. 

Ignis though it was best to take him out of the spotlight for a moment. 

“So Ravus,” he said and got immediate attention of everyone at the table. “You made some not unfounded assumptions. I think I’ll speak for all of us if I ask you to elaborate.”

Ravus was sitting ramrod straight at the end of the table but under the close scrutiny of everyone seemed to sit even straighter. 

“I can’t vouch for the personal part of the story but the summary of circumstances sounds right. For some years now Niflheim had a developed cloning technology and was experimenting on their endless supply of soldiers. But that wasn't enough. I don't know what kind of sick knowledge the Chancellor gave them but those are not just soldiers, they infuse them with the power of daemons and get magitek infantry in result. They are not human but not daemons either, absolutely obedient and capable of staying in the sunlight.” 

“You mean I'm also?” Prompto squeaked from his place. Ravus gave him a long calculating look and inclined his head in a manner more dignified than shaking it but ultimately meaning the same. 

“No, I think that if you were, a normal human development since childhood wouldn't be possible. It’s quite likely that they altered the genes for you to be more athletic for example,” Ravus was interrupted with strained snorts from Prompto and Noct and it took Ignis a moment to remember that Prompto was actually far from athletic during his childhood years, so probably no modifications there. Ravus lifted one eyebrow but continued without a comment “Or to make you a sharp shooter. Or give any other abilities, or rather potential for abilities to be useful in combat. I can’t say I understand how it’s done, only that it's alien to the power of Astrals and close to that of the scourge. In Niflheim it’s the core of their technology and is used everywhere.” 

Ravus flexed his prosthetic arm then flicked away some stray hairs from his face showing the purple eye on his left side. Ignis wondered if it was always like that or more likely changed its color after getting that arm. “There is no knowing how it influences humans other then the infantry.” 

“Isn't that dangerous? Can it change a person to a daemon?” Prompto asked clearly horrified. 

“As I said, I don't think you are in any danger. The transition to MT is made with adults. They are meant to be soldiers after all,” Ravus said coldly with a tiniest hint of annoyance. 

“No, I mean for you!” 

Ravus blinked at him uncomprehending. 

“With the arm and your eye? And the superhuman abilities like those jumps and punches and all swoosh-swoosh with electricity. That's magitek right? Daemons?” Prompto asked, gesticulating wildly, like he was finally getting back to norm. 

Ignis frowned. The thought never occurred to him and it was rather embarrassing to be slower than Prompto in detecting a possible threat but he never possessed all that empathy that translated into Prompto’s gift of being kind to everyone. 

“Ravus,” Lunafreya said, not anxiously but with a strong emotion underlying the name, she somehow managed to make a question and accusation in the same time. 

“So you didn’t think to mention that there is a possibility you can morph into a monster at any given moment?” Gladio asked scowling. 

“I don’t think that it functions like that,” Ravus said in a tone that probably sounded firmer in his head. The way he circled his right hand over the metal wrist of the left also didn’t look all that confident. 

“You don’t think?” Noctis asked.

“I…”

“Let me heal you,” Lunafreya said and stood up from her chair.

“No!” Ravus stood up as well to make a few quick steps away from her. At that point everyone was standing up. “You are too weak, it’s dangerous! And I really don’t think that armor works like that. General Glauca was wearing magitek armor for years and wasn’t affected at all.”

“Maybe he was,” Gladio said shrugging. 

“Well you didn’t seem to notice, so I'll take it as he wasn't,” Ravus snarled back.

"What the hell are you talking about? We never got to see him," Gladio said grinding his teeth together. He wished they could. 

“That’s true,” Ignis confirmed to stop the escalation between the two men. 

“Obviously I mean as captain Drautos,” Ravus waved his good hand like he was swatting an irritating fly away. 

Everyone froze. 

“What,” Noctis said quietly. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Ravus uttered in clearly uncharacteristic manner. Prompto made a little hysterical giggle. “Do you people know anything at all about your enemy? A half of your so highly praised Kingsglaive defected, who do you think could convert them? No wonder that he could fool you for years, how stupid…”

Gladio made a move but Noctis was much closer. He made a few quick steps and punched Ravus in the face. Hard. 

Ignis sighed and sat back down.


End file.
